teens next door
by zachiro0
Summary: when famous hamsters get kidnapped only 3 can save them yeah i know it sucks just read the story ok


**Teens Next Door **

Case of the hamster-napped family

By: zachiro ukiza

dedicated to tinyke

"Chewy, wake up today's the big B-day!" Said Sky, as I, Skitty, the Guard cat saw Chewy who was one out of four of Lorielle's pet hamsters Looked up and twitched her nose happily. Shortly following were Chewy's two Babies Shnookums and Poozy. Shnookums, who had just tunneled her way out of The hamster house yawned sleepily. While Poozy, who had been in his potty Came out and sniffed his mommy knowing everything was safe. Then I left Laundry room, which was, right next to the kitchen and went into the living room To my food bowl and water bowl. Then I heard something and I ran back into The kitchen, claws out and hissing. "it's o.k. Skitty, just Pritty trying to be Super-Hamster again." Said LSky. Then she went to Pritty's cage and took him out and put him the "Hamster Zone" or clear box filled with bedding up to Sky's ankle with hamster toys In both of the hamster houses. Chewy and her babies was already in the "Hamster Zone" and she was watching Shnookums and Poozy roughhouse. Once Sky left to visit her very close friend, she is Teens Next Door's best Operative, Agent Z. But we know her as Violet, the best detective ever.

" Even Though I'm a cat how come we can't play anymore?" I asked chewy then she said. It's not that we can't it's just that now's not a good time with all the contests we have To win in order for us to stay the best of the best and that includes you to still Keep word with all cats and dogs that are willing to help you come up with Some great maneuvers for the Grand festival and I have to train my babies the Hamster Dance so after this final festival, we'll finally be able to relax for the Rest of the summer." Right after Chewy said that, her ears moved back and forth And told me to go outside and see what was that sound was. I went outside and saw Sky run in followed by someone who was dressed in all black. "GIVE ME THE HAMSTERS!" The stranger yelled , that's when I ran in. Once I ran in to the kitchen, they were gone Sky, Chewy, the babies, Pritty, that Stranger all gone. I knew what had happened, they were hamster-napped! I ran back outside and paced back and forth on the front lawn. " Okay," I Said to myself trying to get all of the information that I just saw straight so I Could tell Violet and her wolf sidekick, Silver. " This all started in the kitchen Which leads to the laundry room, in our house, 1219 1\2 Cats Roads, in Chicago On August 24, 3000, good, got it, go." I ran to Violet's house hoping that she Didn't head to her Teens Next Door sector, sector Z. I was running so fast and My thoughts were racing so fast, that I didn't see silver that was Violet's side- Kick right in front of me. When I tried b to stop, I still ran into her. "Skitty, What's happened, what's wrong?" Silver asked. After I finished telling Silver what happened She lifted her head and let out a howl of fury.

Once she finished She told me to follow her to sector Z (which was fifteen miles away on foot). While We were running I noticed that we were heading to Wolf's Kreek or what most Humans called it, Main Street. " Silver, why are we going to Wolf's Kreek? Sector Z's the other way." I asked. Silver smiled while still running and said, " There's A secret passage way that heads straight to sector Z within a matter in five Minutes." This was the most quickest way to that sector I ever heard of,. after all There are many other sectors in the entire world, from A-Z. " Silver, your a Genius." I said smiling. When we got to Wolf's Kreek, there was a slide very close to the ground, Close enough for me to just walk on without noticing. " So this is the secret Passage way, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, sliding down this thing is pretty fun." Silver Said and then out of nowhere, she jumped in and yelled, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, COME ON IF YOUR COMING YA HOOO!" So I jumped And Silver was right, it was fun. After we both got off the slide, I asked Silver. So where's Violet I mean, Zero." Silver sniffed for a moment and then said. She's near, come on let's go to room T. That's where she is to take her Daily nap." When we got there, Violet was there and snoring up a storm. Silver woke her up with one, big, wet, doggie kiss. "Silver what's up buddy and Why is Skitty here?" Violet asked while rubbing both of our heads. We tried to Tell her what had happened, but she wasn't wearing her Animal communication Ear Piece. 

When we retold her what happened she immediately took out her Laptop and started typing her tracking program, then said." Sky and those Hamsters are worth one billion, fifty-million dollars." "How do you know that?" Silver and me asked together. violet answered while still typing. "I've known Sky since first grade. When she got those hamsters, I was the one who told Her cousin about the contests she planned to enter them and you Skitty in and she told Me about the fifty-million dollars she had saved up GOT IT!" She instantly said And stopped telling the story of how we got so rich. " What? Did you find Them?" I asked and jumped up onto Violet's lap to see the screen. " Oh I found Them," Violet said, "And who took them, The Society Of Hamsters-Nappers." Silver and me knew who was The Society Of Hamster-Nappers were but I still Asked for some strange reason I'll never understand. "Who are the Society Of Hamsters?"

Both Silver and Violet looked at me Shocked. " The Society Of Hamsters- Nappers are the most meanest people in the All of the U.S., they take famous hamsters and they're owners and force them to Tell the society's leader, Ms. Filkins what is the combination to they're giant safe That holds all of the hamster's money. That's when the Teens Next Door come in And stop they're plan every time." Violet said, then I asked her. " How are we going To stop them? We don't even know where they are." This was the problem we Had no idea how to find them since the tracking device Violet put into the Hamster's and in Sky's hair had malfunctioned, we were stuck but we decided To go to the only place we could think of that could be used as a secret head quarters, the abandoned mansion that some how looked more beautiful than ever. When we walked into the mansion, I heard the same voice that screamed At Sky to give her hamsters only this time it sounded more like a girl And she was laughing and then it said. " Welcome Zero, I see you finally made It to my mansion where my society shall finally get the million-dollar Hamster!" the mysterious voice made Silver growl and me hiss. Suddenly there was a Door open and out of that door came a smoke and then a lot of shadows that looked like People and hamsters. "Violet help! Skitty save us, Silver help!" All of those words were Said by one person, Sky. Chewy was in a big cage that was covered in a wire fence With air holes. Shnookums was trying to chew through the wire while Pritty was crying along With Poozy. All of that made us furious..which caused me violet and Silver fall into a trap because we really werent payingattention...its amazing how rage is so distracing really... The trap was filled with sleeping powder and we all tried to stay awake and get out but We only fell asleep faster. Once I woke up all I saw was The Society of Hamster Nappers laughing. I knew All of them as people who don't like Sky. The boy was Jonathan, he hated hamsters.

Then there was Lexi; she used to be friends with Sky but once Sky got me back, Lexi acted like she hated Sky.

Raven and Sky were enemies ever since Sky Voted for someone named Toni instead of her for president. T

hen their leader was , she was a writing teacher gone wrong when she lost her job. She became an evil Genius of writing. "Why did you take this family Filkins?" Violet asked once she busted

Down the trap door and jumped onto Filkins and aimed a sling shot rubber-band right at her arm. "I took this family because, well figure it out and tell me." Ms. Filkins Demanded. Violet snickered and said "To get they're fortune which might I add, you Will fail in." Then I noticed Silver had gotten the hamsters and Sky out of the Cage and while the entire Society was distracted, Sky gave me the "Sick 'em girl" sign, and that's when I realized what Violet was doing, she was making a distracting so Silver could get the hamsters and Sky out of the cage. Once they were out Silver told me to get out of the mansion with Sky and the hamsters, and when we got out we headed home and prepared for the big B-day Violet's surprise Birthday party, she'll be 17. When Violet and Silver came into the house, we really surprised them! During the party, Violet told us about what happened after me , Sky, and the rest of the hamsters left the mansion basically, Silver and Violet kicked The Society Of Hamster-Nappers' butt so bad, they begged to be sent to the Polar Prison in Antarctica. Then Sky realized after everything that happened, she still didn't Really know how Violet knew it was the Society and not her arch enemy, Lizzie Vortex, or how Violet solved any of the case at all, so they talked about over the phone on speaker mode so we all could hear it. " How did you know who was the person that took us ?" asked Sky. I knew it was Filkins because she was the only bad guy with such a shrill, high-pitched evil voice good enough to make demand." Said Violet, and Silver barked in agreement.

"Why were was it us being the victims instead anybody else?" Asked Sky, and I meowed in happiness. Violet laughed before answering this question. " You and those and Skitty are worth more for your talent than anything else Lorielle , have you forgotten about our fortune, my dear cousin." I was shocked when I realized that Violet was the rich cousin and this meant me , Chewy , her babies Snookums and Poozy, and Pritty could play with Silver twice as much. I was so happy, I jumped on to lorielle's lap while the hamsters were already on her lap and I rubbed my head against her chin and purred. Sky laughed and said. " What a way to spoila surprise Violet. But the way you said it sounded way cooler than the way I planned to tell them." "Hey , do you have any other questions about the mystery or are you just going to keep me on the phone for no reason, because I have to take Silver outside." Violet asked but didn't sound very serious. Suddenly Sky seemed to all of a sudden to remember why she called , then she asked. What clue told that the society's hideout was the abandoned mansion?" Violet laughed only this time, she sounded nervous and said. " Well nothing I guessed heh, heh." And then after that things went well, very well. First, we won the Grand Festival And Violet and Silver were there to cheer us on , then the Teens Next Door's Top head leader gave Violet a 2 year vacation . so Chewy was right We are ableTo relax through the entire summer...Or so i thought...


End file.
